Beginning of the Death of Tomorrow
| tytułPL = | wydaniePL = 15 lutego, 2012 | isbnPL = 978-83-7471-182-1 | rozdziałyJa = 124. Crying Little People 125. Insanity & Genius 126. The Last of a Void War 127. Beginning of the Death of Tomorrow 128. The Great Joint Struggle Union 129. Suspicion AssassinationOryginalnie rozdział ten nazywał się w Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 130. Suspicion2 TearsOryginalnie rozdział ten nazywał się w Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. -17. 逸れゆく星々の為の前奏曲Angielskie tłumaczenie: Prelude for the Straying Stars (Japońskie romaji: Hagureyuku hoshiboshi no tame no zensōkyoku) | rozdziałyPL = 124. Crying Little People 125. Insanity & Genius 126. The Last of a Void War 127. Beginning of the Death of Tomorrow 128. The Great Joint Struggle Union 129. Suspicion Assassination 130. Suspicion2 Tears -17. Preludium dla rozmijających się gwiazd | okładka = Izuru Kira }} BEGINNING OF THE DEATH OF TOMORROW jest piętnastym tomem mangi Bleach. Streszczenie wydawcy Ishida dowiaduje się, że to jego obecny przeciwnik, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, odpowiedzialny jest za śmierć jego dziadka. Czy strzała jego zemsty dosięgnie znienawidzonego wroga!? Tymczasem Ichigo kontynuuje morderczy trening, który ma dać mu szansę zwycięstwa w walce z przewyższającym go pod każdym względem Byakuyą! Bleach All Stars Rozdziały 124. Crying Little People Ishida demonstruje zadziwiającą moc. Streszczenie: Występujące postacie: # Uryū Ishida # Nemu Kurotsuchi # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Ryūken Ishida # Sōken Ishida Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 44: Ishida, siła ograniczeń! 125. Insanity & Genius Walka Ishidy z Mayurim dobiega końca. Streszczenie: Występujące postacie: # Uryū Ishida # Mayuri Kurotsuchi Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 44: Ishida, siła ograniczeń! 126. The Last of a Void War Ishida zmusza Mayuriego do odwrotu, ale, ranny i wyczerpany, pod Senzaikyū natyka się na Tōsena. Streszczenie: Występujące postacie: # Nemu Kurotsuchi # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Uryū Ishida # Kaname Tōsen # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 44: Ishida, siła ograniczeń! 127. Beginning of the Death of Tomorrow Ichigo walczy z Zangetsu, aby osiągnąć Bankai. Streszczenie: Występujące postacie: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin # Zangetsu # Zabimaru (wspomnienie) # Renji Abarai # Momo Hinamori # Izuru Kira # Gin Ichimaru Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 45: Przezwyciężyć limity! 128. The Great Joint Struggle Union Hanatarō jest postawiony przed obliczę swojej kapitan, tymczasem Kenpachi postanawia pomóc Orihime odnaleźć Ichigo. Streszczenie: Występujące postacie: # Sentarō Kotsubaki # Kiyone Kotetsu # Retsu Unohana # Hanatarō Yamada # Uryū Ishida # Ganju Shiba # Yasutora Sado # Ichigo Kurosaki # Zangetsu # Yoruichi Shihōin # Makizō Aramaki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Orihime Inoue # Ikkaku Madarame # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Kenpachi Zaraki Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 45: Przezwyciężyć limity! 129. Suspicion Assassination Renji, Hinamori i Kira uciekają z więzienia. Ichigo kontynuuje naukę Banaki. Tymczasem Hinamori poszukuje mordercy Aziena. Streszczenie: Występujące postacie: # Rangiku Matsumoto (wspomnienie) # Gin Ichimaru (wspomnienie) # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Kōkichirō Takezoe # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin # Zangetsu # Momo Hinamori Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 45: Przezwyciężyć limity! * Odcinek 47: Mściciele 130. Suspicion2 Tears Hitsugaya staje oko w oko z Ichimaru. Streszczenie: Występujące postacie: # Zangetsu # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin # Kisuke Urahara (wspomnienie) # Kūkaku Shiba (wspomnienie) # Ikkaku Madarame (wspomnienie) # Gin Ichimaru # Izuru Kira # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Momo Hinamori Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 47: Mściciele -17. 逸れゆく星々の為の前奏曲 Specjalny rozdział Blecha, poświęcony wspólnej przeszłości Izuru, Momo, Renjiego i Shūheia. Streszczenie: Występujące postacie: # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Babcia Tōshirō # Momo Hinamori # Izuru Kira # Renji Abarai # Rukia Kuchiki # Gengorō Ōnabara # Aoga # Shūhei Hisagi # Kanisawa # Gin Ichimaru # Sōsuke Aizen Odcinki zaczerpnięte z tego rozdziału: * Odcinek 46: Przeszłość! Szkoła Shinigami Odniesienia Nawigacja en:BEGINNING OF THE DEATH OF TOMORROW es:Beginning of the Death of Tomorrow 15